


I Wanna Get Married [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, I tagged this as het but it's really more of a Betty character study, Nellie McKay, Specifically looking at how her entire role in the show and her life centers around marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: Yes, Betty needs a spouse
Relationships: Betty Draper/Don Draper, Betty Draper/Henry Francis
Kudos: 3





	I Wanna Get Married [Fanvid]




End file.
